This invention relates generally to prosthetic device accessories and, more particularly, to a holding apparatus specifically configured to hold a prosthetic sleeve or liner in a vertically suspended and rotatable configuration.
A person having a prosthetic limb, such as a prosthetic leg or arm, typically wear a sleeve (also referred to as a liner or sock) over the stump of their natural limb before inserting their remaining limb into the prosthesis socket. Then, at the end of the day, such as at bedtime, the person removes the prosthetic limb and the sleeve. It may be desirable to spread out the sleeve or hang it so that it can air out or dry before being used again the next morning.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for holding or suspending devices such as musical instruments, tools, and the like. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are not suitable for supporting prosthetic liners or sleeves in a manner that allows for sufficient ventilation or drying and which also is convenient for rotating a fresh sleeve into position to be used next while the newly suspended sleeve remains in a support configuration.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a prosthetic sleeve holding apparatus having a support member that is rotatable on demand relative to a base member and having at least a pair of support rods extending upwardly from the support member, each support rod being configured to support a prosthetic sleeve in an elevated position. Further, it would be desirable to have a prosthetic sleeve holding apparatus in which a pair of support is rotatable by a user so that a more recently used sleeve may be rotated away and a less recently used sleeve may be removed for use.